


Obligation

by Flamebyrd



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebyrd/pseuds/Flamebyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Chihiro spent as much of February 13th as she could cooking. She made chocolates, of course, but also mochi and rice balls and anything sweet she could think of."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obligation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canis_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canis_m/gifts).



Chihiro spent as much of February 13th as she could cooking. She made chocolates, of course, but also mochi and rice balls and anything sweet she could think of.

She wrapped the chocolates individually in the usual plastic cellophane and ribbon, and the rest of the sweets in leaves and twine. The largest parcel, a mixture of chocolates and sweets, she wrapped in silk and fine satin ribbon.

Chihiro slept badly, her stomach twisted up with anticipation, and when morning came she berated herself for getting so carried away.

She distributed the chocolates among her classmates and teachers at school, to universal acclaim. 

"You really made them all yourself?" asked Himiko, her friend from the environment club. "They're so lovely. You'll have to teach me next year."

Chihiro nodded. "But we'll be in university next year," she reminded Himiko. 

"Oh," said Himiko, frowning. "Yes." She sighed. "But you should teach me anyway. Maybe I'll have a boyfriend to give them to next year."

Chihiro smiled. "All right."

"What's in the other bag?" asked Himiko, nodding at the canvas bag Chihiro was taking out of her locker.

"It's for the way home," Chihiro told her. "See you tomorrow!" 

She took the long way home, through the woods that surrounded the outer edges of the school. Whenever she passed a shrine, she placed one of her parcels at them, bowing each time. The forest said nothing in response, but sometimes she felt the wind caressing her hair, although the leaves on the ground remained still.

She left a small pile of parcels at the tunnel that drew the wind towards it, whipping her hair around her face. She had never regained the courage to enter, not daring to trust Yubaba to let her return again, especially now that Chihiro had stolen her dragon too. 

Haku was waiting for her when she got home, his gift spread out over the kitchen bench. Chihiro was pleased - he didn't come every day, just a few times a month, filling in the hours between school and her parents returning home from work.

"You found it," she said, joy making her bite back laughter as she swung into the chair opposite him.

Haku smiled. "You were causing quite a stir among the gods," he told her.

"They're my friends too," she explained. "I couldn't make obligation chocolate for my friends and leave them out of it. But I wasn't sure if the gods ate chocolate, so I made them sweets instead."

"And this?"

She swallowed. "It isn't obligation chocolate."

Haku smiled at her and reached for her hand over the table. "I'm glad."

Chihiro laced her fingers with his and felt herself blush.

February continued to slip away, turning into March and graduation before she really knew it. With school over, she spent a lot of time at home, packing to move, getting in some early study and doing housework. Haku came to visit a little more frequently than before, but perhaps not as much as she would have liked.

Dusting the bookcase, Chihiro found a small bundle wrapped in what looked like white cotton fluff. Bemused, she took it to the kitchen and set it on the bench to deal with later. As she continued her dusting, she found two more.

Once she'd finished cleaning the house, she'd made a small pile of parcels wrapped in silks, white petals and cobwebs. When she gingerly unwrapped one, it revealed itself to be nuts, shelled and polished to a creamy pale colour. 

She reached for another of the little parcels, but jumped as violent wind made all the windows rattle. The windchimes on the porch clamoured anxiously. 

Chihiro rose to check on the delicate glass chimes. They hadn't had one break yet, but there was always a first time.

She stepped onto the porch and Haku ran to her, his feet barely making a sound, and took both her hands in his. They gazed at each other for a few minutes.

She broke the moment and tugged him inside the house. "I haven't seen you in a week," she said accusingly. 

"Here," he said, pressing a silk-wrapped parcel into her arms.

Chihiro lifted it, feeling the weight uncertainly. "What is it?"

"Chihiro," he said, smiling at her. "It's White Day. I want to return your gift."

She was startled into a laugh. "Is that what all those bundles are? Do the gods celebrate White Day too? It's just an advertising gimmick."

"Not among themselves," he admitted. "But they know what it means to humans. They pay attention. And gods are very strict about ritual."

Chihiro smiled tentatively back. "Well, thank them for me."

Haku inclined his head. "I will."

She set the parcel aside on the table. She would open it later. "Listen, Haku... I'm going to university in the city. I'm going to be living in an apartment." Chihiro swallowed. "Will you... will you still come to visit me?"

Haku reached for her hands and held them tightly. "Of course," he said. 

Chihiro let out her breath and let her forehead fall on his shoulder. "I thought perhaps it would be too far for you," she murmured into her neck. "Or too dirty."

"I'll always come to you," he promised, stroking her hair with soft fingers. "Wherever you are."

"I'm glad," she said. She lifted her head so she could look him in the eyes. "And I'll follow you wherever I can."

"If we marry I can take you to the spirit world again," he said, eyes shining.

Chihiro felt her cheeks flame.

"You don't have to respond right away," he said. "We have time."

"No," she said, heart beating so hard and fast she could barely hear herself speak. "I'd like that."


End file.
